Kagerou
by Megumi-HyugaSatou
Summary: La vida puede ser tan efímera, que no importa lo que la sociedad piense, mientras tenga a Natsuki conmigo, lo demás no importa... Leve adaptación de Niétochka Nezvánova by Fedor Dostoyevski


Durante toda mi vida, deje que mi destino siguiera su curso. Desde la aceptación de la muerte de mi madre Saeko de Sears, el suicidio, si así puede llamarse, de mi padrastro Asou Sears, hasta mi desdichada travesía en distintas casas a causa de mi orfandad temprana, con tan solo 8 años. Pareciera que nunca acabaría mi trágica historia, pero al parecer alguna fuerza superior quiso que tuviera cierta felicidad y acabe siendo adoptada por "The prince", sobrenombre de Sentaro Fujino.

Él sin duda era la personificación perfecta de lo que un niño quisiera como padre; amable, cariñoso, atento y con agallas. Pudiera extenderme en todas las cualidades que mi padre posee, porque hasta el día de hoy lo considero así, pero no es lo importante de esta historia, ni tampoco relatar sobre su esposa, "The princess" Viola de Fujino, persona orgullosa, soberbia y mezquina, la cual tuve que soportar en toda mi estadía en la mansión Fujino.

Lo que realmente a mí me importa relatar es sobre la hija de mi padre, Shizuru Fujino. Ella fue el manantial en el desierto de mi vida a esa corta edad donde creía, había perdido todo. No todo fue perfecto al inicio… era una niña débil, enfermiza y tímida a causa de mi pobre educación que había recibido por 8 años con mi familia biológica. Y no era para menos, si fui hija de una pobre mujer enfermera muerta de tuberculosis.

Como relaté al principio, mi padrastro no soporto la muerte de mi madre, he importándole muy poco mi destino, decidió salir a la calle sin nada que lo abrigara y morir de hipotermia, así que no tuve mucho de donde aprender con tales ejemplos. Por tal razón, siempre acababa exasperando a "the Little princess" de 10 años cuando está solo quería una compañera de juegos, la cual nunca obtuvo conmigo.

Miss María Graceburt siempre reprendía a Shizuru por no ser atenta conmigo, y no era para menos, si mi labor en dicha casa era despertar lástima y condescendía a todos allí, lo cual a la "Little princess" no permitía que le afectara, y sin duda yo apreciaba que fuera así.

Pese a todo pronóstico, terminé por agradarle a Shizuru, y desde aquel momento nos hicimos las mejores amigas, aquellas que compartían cama, comida, travesuras y atenciones sin igual. Pero tanta felicidad no podía durar mucho ya que, al cabo de un tiempo, tuvimos que ser separadas debido a la repentina enfermedad de su hermano mayor, Reito Fujino.

Todas aquellas atenciones que alguna vez llegue a recibir, se volcaron en encontrar alguna cura para el primogénito de la familia Fujino, por lo que termine siendo olvidada por todos ellos. Debido a esto, mi padre tomó la decisión de mandarme a vivir con la familia de su sobrina, Ahn de Wang y su esposo Sergay Wang.

Las primeras semanas fueron un completo martirio, pese a los buenos tratos que recibí de la familia Wang, mi tristeza era notoria, había vuelto al punto de partida, como aquel día en que "the prince" me acogió en su casa y Shizuru se encargó de unirme pieza por pieza, aunque fuera a base de regaños muy propios de ella.

Los Wang no sabían ya que hacer conmigo, temían que de un momento a otro amaneciera muerta o que, en el peor de los casos, imitará a mi padrastro y pusiera fin a mi vida. A pesar de todo pronóstico trágico que pensaban yo iba a recibir, nunca fue mi plan el morir, porque eso significaba que no vería a Shizuru nunca más.

Al parecer todo esto fue a llegar a los oídos del patriarca Fujino, porque un día de improvisto recibí su visita de manera breve. En ese momento llegue a comprender, pese a mi corta edad, y aunque fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, nunca llegaría a ser su hija biológica. El desgaste tanto físico y seguramente emocional que reflejaba, era a causa del hijo enfermo.

Me sentía culpable al causarle una preocupación extra a mi padre, pero nunca creí que su visita consistía en darme una carta de mi querida Shizuru:

"Querida Natsuki, mi papá me comentó que has estado enferma desde que llegaste a vivir con mi prima Ahn… Al principio no creí, ya que me habías dicho anteriormente que te agradaba mi prima, pero la última vez que vino Ahn y mi primo a casa, me armé de valor y pregunté por ti… Nat, no soportaría que tú también convalecieras como Reito se encuentra ahora. Mamá está devastada y teme que mi hermano muera en cualquier momento… Papá no hace ningún comentario, pero su rostro refleja lo mismo.

No se me permite subir a donde se encuentra mi hermano, presiento que temen a que me contagie del mismo mal, por eso te hicieron irte con la familia Wang, pero… si tú también enfermas, entonces no sé qué sería de mí. Papá desea que te recuperes y puedas retomar tus estudios, mamá… sabes cómo es ella, Miss María no hay día que te mencione, al final si le agradabas y Reito, él solo piensa en recuperarse.

Es muy probable que a final del verano me manden a un internado cerca de donde vive la abuela Shizuka, eso nos alejaría más… ¡pero le diré a papá que me lleve antes de marcharme! Cuídate mucho Nat…

Con amor y cariño

Shizuru F."

"The prince" estuvo al pendiente de las reacciones que hacía al ir leyendo la carta, debido a que aún no leía con fluidez, él me ayudo leyéndola. Como no podía escribir una carta de vuelta, porque tampoco aprendía aún a escribir muy bien, rápidamente emplee lo poco que mi padrastro en vida me había enseñado… realizando un pequeño dibujo para Shizuru.

No fue la gran cosa, solo un retrato a lápiz de Dhuran, la mascota de la familia Fujino, y que siempre peleaba Shizuru por abrazarlo, ya que nunca se dejaba acariciar. Una vez hecho el dibujo se lo di a "the prince" y con un abrazo breve se despidió de mí; había pasado más del tiempo debido y seguro en la mansión Fujino estarían ansiosos porque volviera.

Desde ese día, se notó el cambio en mí, Shizuru estaba realmente interesada en mí, y en cierta manera podía afectarla si algo me pasaba, así que eso me dio ánimos para volver a retomar mis clases y alimentarme mejor.

El final del verano llego, y la visita de Shizuru junto con "the prince" no sucedió. Lo que si llegó fue un mensaje desde la mansión Fujino, donde comunicaban que un médico en el extranjero había estado desarrollando una cura para el que se creía, era la enfermedad que tenía Reito, por lo que inmediatamente hicieron los preparativos para llevar al primogénito de los Fujino y así curarlo. Esto desencadeno en que el viaje de Shizuru se adelantará y se fuera con su abuela, Shizuka de Shindou, mucho antes de terminar el verano.

No solo paso un verano, ni dos… cuando me había dado cuenta, estaba próxima a cumplir los 16 años. En ese tiempo, Ahn y Sergay Wang me trataron como una hija más, a pesar de que al poco tiempo de mi llegada nació Nina… muy pronto se llegaría a manchar ese lapso de paz en la familia, porque al recién cumplir los cinco años Nina, el general Wang tuvo que emprender una expedición, donde por desgracia contrajo la malaria y murió a los pocos días.

En ese momento comprendí, inconscientemente… que alguna especie de "mala fortuna" yo poseía. Cuando alcanzaba cierto grado de felicidad o tranquilidad, siempre el destino se empeñaba porque fuera efímero y la desgracia llegaba. Ahn pasó meses de completo sufrimiento, llorando la pérdida de su amado esposo, pero lo que más me preocupó en el momento fue la pequeña Wang, la cual llegué a amar como una hermana carnal.

Una vez sobrellevada la desgracia, la prima de Shizuru tuvo que tomar las riendas de la familia y concentrarse en no caer a bancarrota, siempre al cuidado de la pequeña Wang… Posiblemente en silencio agradecía que, en su mala racha, yo no permitiera que Nina sucumbiera a la muerte de su padre y así logré ser un apoyo en esos tiempos.

En el transcurso de todo ese tiempo, soportaba con la ilusión de volver a ver a Shizuru algún día… cuando sucedió la muerte del general Wang, la abuela Shizuka mando una carta con las condolencias, que en ella incluía unas pequeñas letras de parte de Shizuru. Lo supe porque Ahn no tuvo cabeza para leer dichas cartas y me había comisionado para que las respondiera en su nombre.

El verano de mis 16 años se estaba acercando, yo desde hacía unos años atrás había esclarecido mis sentimientos hacia Shizuru, era imposible que solo un amor fraternal pudiera tratarse en mi caso, si comparaba con el amor que le tenía a la pequeña Nina. Y aunque tenía los medios y motivos para poder ir a donde Shizuru, aún había algo que me detenía…

Era 15 de agosto, mi cumpleaños número 16 era hoy… Nina se empeñó en que festejáramos dicho acontecimiento, y aunque los gastos no causaban un problema, porque mi padre seguía dándole a las Wang cierta retribución anual por mis cuidados, nunca fui de las propensas a celebrar cumpleaños míos.

Hasta el momento no sabía porque Ahn había accedido a la petición de su hija, debido a que años anteriores, a pesar de la insistencia de esta, respetaba mis deseos de omitir dicha celebración, pero esta vez había aceptado dando como pretexto que era una fecha que toda joven debía de festejar… pero lo que yo más anhelaba, era ver a Shizuru… mi querida Shizuru.

Solamente estaba planeado invitar a Sakumizo Kaiji, amigo de Sergay de toda la vida, así que me extraño que contemplara a más invitados. Mi sorpresa fue grande; cuando salía vestida ya de mi cuarto con el regalo que me había mandado "The prince", un vestido color azul turquesa, que combinada con el color de mis ojos; ver a Reito con un hombre de la edad de Ahn.

No podía ocultar mi felicidad, tenía poco más de 7 años que nos habíamos separado a causa de su penosa enfermedad. Lucía un traje color negro con un chaleco de cuadros marrones, y un corbatín color café. Pareciera como si nunca hubiera sufrido algo, por lo que me fue imposible no darle un abrazo fraternal. Moría por preguntarle de su hermana, pero mi "educación" y respeto que le debía impidió que preguntara.

El otro personaje iba vestido con un traje completamente café y un corbatín color rojo. Reito me admiró por unos segundos, reemplazando la imagen que seguramente tenía de mí desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Su amigo parecía comprender aquella situación, porque en ningún momento pareció incomodo con ello, cuando terminó de asegurarse y grabar en su memoria nuestro reencuentro, pudo presentarme a su acompañante…

-Natsuki Kruger, quisiera presentarte a la persona encargada de devolverme la salud, Masashi Takeda. Además, que con gusto puedo llamar mi mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto, Mr. Takeda. Sin duda debo agradecerle que le devolviera la salud a mi hermano… aunque no poseamos la misma sangre, le quiero como tal. Y me llena de felicidad verlo tan recuperado, como luce ahora.

-El gusto es mío, Srita. Kruger… Reito la mencionaba seguido cuando se encontraba en Samara (*) por su tratamiento, temía que su enfermedad le impidiera volver a verla de nuevo. Por fortuna, logramos mejorarlo y aquí lo tiene.

-Igual yo… no tuvimos oportunidad de despedirnos porque cada día se agravaba más su mal… pero eso afortunadamente quedo en el pasado. Y dime Reito, ¿cómo esta nuestro padre? Tiene tiempo que no recibimos carta alguna de él.

-Ese es otro de los motivos que me trajo aquí, se me encargo que te diera esta carta de su parte…

No pude ocultar mi alegría… la última carta que había enviado Sentaro Fujino contenía unas letras de Shizuru, así que cuando pude darle lectura… nunca imaginé lo que mis ojos leerían:

"Natsuki… querida hija, felicidades por tu cumpleaños número 16, tu regalo se encuentra a las afueras del balcón…

Sentaro Fujino"

Al finalizar de leer la carta, no evite el salir corriendo hacia donde se me había dicho… y mirar por el balcón, mi felicidad alcanzó límites insospechados en ese momento, porque ahí se encontraban "The prince" con "the princess" y la abuela Shizuka, y junto a ellos, Shizuru con un ya viejo Dhuran…

No me importo quedar a la vista del amigo de Reito como una chica sin educación, porque volví de nueva cuenta a correr, ahora hacia la entrada. Una vez que bajé los escalones sin evitar morir en el proceso, vi que mi familia estaba en el recibidor esperando a que llegará con ellos. Todos vestían sus mejores trajes y lucían radiantes, pero solo tenía ojos para detallar a Shizuru.

Usé los pocos segundos que tuve para reponerme y admirarla… un vestido color Lila, con un collar con incrustaciones en diamantes rojizos, como el tono de sus ojos, sin duda lucía como la mujer más bella del mundo, de la que reafirmaba… estaba enamorada.

Al darse cuenta mi padre que había llegado con ellos, abrió sus brazos para que pudiera ir hacia él y abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo. En ese momento, una vergüenza y pena me abordaron como jamás había sentido, pero al ser la cumpleañera se me permitió tal desliz y fui a su encuentro. Lloré al momento de abrazarlo y él hizo lo mismo, admirándome como minutos antes lo había hecho Reito, y así grabar en su mente y corazón la imagen de su pequeña Natsuki.

Una vez deshecho el abrazo, me dirigí a saludar a los demás, con temor de llegar a Shizuru… no sabía cómo tratarla después de tantos años, pero dicho temor se disipó al ella iniciar al abrazo, ya que me quedé estática enfrente de ella unos breves momentos. La calidez que recibí de ella, fue muy distinta a la que me había dado Reito con su abrazo, con el cariño fraternal de un hermano a su hermana, o como el de un padre hacia su hija, incluso me permití comparar a los que recibía de Anh o Nina… Y esto era porque provenía de la persona amada.

Reito y el Dr. Takeda bajaron para saludar a los recién llegados, así que tuve que separarme de Shizuru para que esta pudiera saludar a su hermano. Poco después apareció Ahn y junto a ella Nina, para recibir a los invitados y escoltarlos hacía el salón donde sería la cena. La mayoría de los presentes estaban contentos, a excepción de Viola, que se aquejaba del viaje, que la había agotado en exceso, más sin embargo, la abuela Shizuka no presentaba cansancio alguno, o quizás no lo demostraba.

Al finalizar la comida, nos acomodamos en el otro extremo del salón, para que así los adultos pudieran ponerse al corriente de los sucesos en estos meses. Estaba conversando con Reito sobre los años que pasó en Samara debido a su tratamiento, mientras Shizuru nos veía con una expresión indescifrable, cuando "the prince" pidió hablar conmigo en privado. Noté como todos en el salón se nos quedaron viendo, mientras salíamos hacia el balcón. Una vez fuera de la vista de todos, mi padre con voz calma me dijo:

-Natsuki, Ahn me ha contado todo lo que has hecho mientras te encontrabas a su cuidado. Nunca dude que ella podría dedicarte el tiempo para que te convirtieras en la señorita que eres ahora… Ahora que Shizuru está próxima al compromiso, quisiera que volvieras a la mansión Fujino… Así Ahn podrá volcar todas sus energías a la educación de Nina y con las propiedades que Sergay le dejó como herencia…

No pude seguir escuchando lo que me decía mi padre, porque al oír compromiso y Shizuru en una misma oración, mi mente empezó a descender hacía la oscuridad… No sé cómo, pero tratando de encontrar una salida de emergencia, me aventure a preguntar a Sentaro, sin medir mi grado de educación en el acto:

-Padre… ¿con quién se comprometerá Shizuru?

\- ¿Disculpa, pero… por qué quieres saber eso?

-Es que… Shizuru no me ha comentado nada cuando estábamos conversando…

\- ¡Ah! Es algo que ni Shizuru sabe, posiblemente lo presiente, pero ya sabes vomo es de recatada ella…

El patriarca Fujino siguió diciendo otras cosas, pero no tenía mi atención… hasta que dijo el detalle que me importaba saber…

-… por eso queremos que el Dr. Takeda y ella se relacionen un poco más antes de hacer público el compromiso…

Entonces pude comprender, porque Reito se había convertido en amigo íntimo de su médico, como este había accedido a venir con él para estar en una reunión un tanto familiar… Y sin pensarlo, solté lo que nunca creí diría:

-Padre… yo puedo ser la que se comprometa con Mr. Takeda en vez de Shizuru…

\- ¡Natsuki! ¿Acaso no escuchaste? La familia quiere que regreses con nosotros, no para que te comprometas…

-Y agradezco tal gesto de ustedes, me han brindado los cuidados que jamás hubiera recibido si mi familia biológica estuviera con vida… pero comprendo, a mi edad… que para todos es mejor que yo sea la prometida del doctor Takeda, así Shizuru podrá… casarse con un… prospecto mejor…

Una vez terminado mi argumento, me dispuse a regresar al salón, pero mi camino fue detenido por el amigo y salvador de Reito, para avisarnos que Ahn nos buscaba… así que aproveche para dejar en claro el trato en palabra que había forzado con mi padre:

-Mr. Takeda… disculpe… pero quería comentarle algo antes de reunirnos con los demás. Mi padre ya me puso al tanto de toda la situación y… estoy dispuesta esposarme con usted.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Sé que Shizuru sería su prometida, pero me siento en la obligación de ser yo la que responda a este compromiso. Además, siento que usted y yo podríamos entendernos mejor…

-Le agradezco sus sinceras palabras señorita Kruger… Aunque el compromiso con Shizuru todavía no era algo que estuviera confirmado… No me molestaría que fuera usted la que sea mi esposa en vez de ella…

Al escuchar su respuesta, toda la adrenalina que había tratado de ocultar, explotó y salí corriendo hacia los jardines, por lo que todos se percataron de mi atrevida acción. Una vez fuera de la residencia Wang, me dirigí al refugio que había adoptado cuando pasaba por momentos en los que no soportaba toda la presión y problemas de la familia Wang. Como había caído ya la noche, era el lugar idóneo para que tardarán en encontrarme, y sin importarme el daño que causaría al vestido, me trepe a un viejo roble.

Tal como supuse, al poco rato pude notar que empezaron a buscarme, sin dar con éxito en donde me encontraba. Solitaria me puse a rememorar los meses que en mi niñez había vivido junto a Shizuru, como había llegado a la casa de los Wang y me adoptaron como una hija más, hasta el punto en donde me encontraba ahora… con un compromiso a la puerta, para así evitarle una vida miserable a mi amada, firmando con ello la desgracia a la mía… por lo que no me percate que alguien abajo estuvo observándome e… imaginando mi posible tristeza, me llamó para traerme a la realidad.

-Natsuki podría lastimarse si sigue en esa posición a varios metros arriba del suelo…

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Acaso crees que olvidaría el detalle que en casa de nuestros padres eras un torbellino escalando árboles… Baja… mi papá y los demás te están buscando.

-No se me antoja bajar aún Shizuru…

-Por favor, baja… necesitamos hablar.

Con esa dulce voz, estuve tentada a bajar… pero al escuchar la última petición de ella, me golpeo en la mente una imagen de ella y el Dr. Takeda juntos… y mi juicio fue nublándose hasta el punto de externarlo con mis palabras…

-Dices que hablemos… ¡Ja! Pero no fuiste capaz de decirme que ibas a comprometerte con el amigo de tu hermano.

\- ¿Quién te dijo? Era algo aún no seguro…

-Si nuestro padre lo menciona, es porque ya es 100% seguro, Shizuru…

-Así que fue él… no tenía el derecho…

-Si lo tenía Shizuru, es tu padre… y así es su forma de agradecerle a la persona que le salvo la vida a su hijo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Si tan solo bajaras, te podría explicar todo.

\- ¿Qué más explicación necesitamos darnos? ¡Por supuesto, donde te digo que reemplace tu lugar, y te he quitado a tu prometido!

\- Pero… ¡qué has hecho Natsuki! Eso no te correspondía a ti, era lo que a mí me correspondía.

-No podía ser de otra manera Shizuru… hubiera enloquecido de coraje al verte del brazo de él.

-Que estás diciendo…

-Lo que escuchas Shizuru… no quería que te enteraras de esta manera… es posible que te parezca inconcebible… pero, acepte prometerme con Dr. Takeda porque te amo… No como se le ama a un hermano, o a una amiga… ¡No! Sino que es aquel amor que se muestra entre una pareja… como Ahn y Sergay.

-Natsuki…

-Ahora déjame sola… déjame lamentarme mi destino… aquel que estuvo sellado desde el momento que te conocí, aquel que acepté porque el tuyo fuera mejor que el mío…

-Natsuki… yo también…

\- ¡Tú también qué Shizuru!

-Yo también… te amo…

\- ¡Ya te dije que mi amor…!

\- ¡Es el mismo! Porque crees que me tienes aquí… suplicándote para que bajes y hablemos… me conoces y sabes que a otra persona la hubiera dejado ahí sin más desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Shizuru… tú… no te puedo creer.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Si te digo que te amo… como a una mujer, es porque lo hago…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que me amabas?

Me encontraba en un torbellino de emociones, la persona que amaba, decía corresponder mis sentimientos, pero… en mi naturaleza estaba el ser desconfiada. La vida me había tratado de mala manera en bastantes ocasiones… y no era para menos, si estaba a punto de echarme la soga al cuello con un matrimonio arreglado. Y nuestro padre… por más condescendiente que fuera, no permitiría que faltará al compromiso… y menos sabiendo el motivo.

\- ¿Es tan importante para ti el saberlo?

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Necesito saberlo, por favor…

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que quería abrazar a Dhuran?

-Por supuesto, Dhuran nunca le han gustado los abrazos… desde que recuerdo…

-Ese día… quise abrazarlo porque tú estabas mirando… cuando vi que estabas fijamente mirando… temiendo que en algún momento Dhuran se abalanzara contra mí, me sentí tan satisfecha al tener toda tu atención hacia mí… que desee siempre ser el centro de tu vida. Ahí comprendí que eras la persona que amaría por el resto de la mía.

-Shizuru… yo…

La confesión de Shizuru me había descolocado por completo. Ate cabos y pude darme cuenta que, desde ese momento que sucedió ese suceso con Dhuran… ella había dejado de ser la niña caprichosa y orgullosa que me alejaba de su lado, y poco a poco me trató con más consideración. Así que, no tuve más remedio que enfrentarme cara a cara con ella, por lo que bajé del roble y así poder mirarla a la cara.

Con el temor de que algo pudiera sucederme mientras descendía, su mirada nunca se apartó de mí en ningún segundo, así que mi descenso fue más tardado de lo que normalmente me hubiera tomado. Cuando pisé tierra firme, me dirigí a su encuentro con cierto temor… pero todo aquello se borró de mi memoria al sentir su cálido abrazo. Me pudo transmitir todo lo que en ese momento ella sentía; calma, alivio, ternura, desasosiego y sobre todo… amor.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus brazos, que no me di cuenta cuando recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Se encontraba tan cerca de mí su rostro, que poco a poco fui acortado la distancia entre nosotras… Y al estar cerca sus labios de los míos, algo me detuvo por un segundo… lo que ella no le importó y reclamó mis labios contra los suyos.

Al principio el contacto fue suave y temeroso, pero pasando los segundos… poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza así que ambas nos aventuramos a más a tal punto que el oxígeno se nos fue acabando, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos para reponernos.

La mirada que noté en ella, al abrir sus ojos… disipó cualquier absurdo temor que mi mente había maquinado, y con la yema de mis dedos fui acariciando los labios que momentos antes había probado y que, sin duda serían mi perdición desde ahora, recibiendo en el acto, un cálido beso en la punta de mis dedos. Tal acción provocó un pequeño sonrojo, por lo que… pesé a la oscuridad, debido a la cercanía en que nos encontrábamos, Shizuru lo notó, así que no evitó soltar un comentario:

-Ara, si Natsuki reacciona así cada vez que nos besemos… pronto se convertirá en prima de los jitomates.

\- ¡Shizuru! Por favor… acabas de sepultar el momento…

-Pero siempre podemos empezar otro…

Estábamos a punto de reiniciar otro beso, cuando escuchamos el carraspeo de alguien más. Por lo que al instante nos separamos, como si repulsión entre nosotras nos tuviéremos.

-Así que no estaba tan errada al venir aquí, ¿Verdad Natsuki?

-Ahn… ¡nos has asustado!, qué tal si nos da un infarto por el susto.

\- ¡Prima, por favor! Conmigo no se quieran hacer las desentendidas… que llevó algo de tiempo estando aquí.

\- ¡Ahn! Por favor… si quieres, diles que yo obligue a Shizuru, pero deslíndala de todo esto…

-Cálmate Natsuki, yo nunca dije que iba a decirle alguien lo que vi… pero están al tanto que lo que hicieron… no es nada correcto, de ninguna forma. Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si el tío las hubiera visto como yo las vi, o Reito… incluso Mr. Takeda…

Me encontraba al borde del colapso, Ahn nos había visto besándonos, y aunque no diría nada a los demás, estaba en contra de que Shizuru y yo estuviéramos juntas. Debía permanecer firme para que Shizuru no pensará que lo que momentos antes le había dicho era efímero, pero mi sorpresa volvió cuando Shizuru empezó a hablar:

-Ahn… sé que muy probablemente no contemos con tu apoyo, pero… no temo decir que… amo mucho a Natsuki, tanto como soportar la irá de mis padres… Si eso evita que ella se casé con Takeda.

\- ¡Estás loca Shizuru! Si la familia se entera, son capaces de mandarlas a alguna clínica… Y Natsuki se llevaría la peor parte… ¡Acaso no piensas en ella!

\- ¡Por supuesto que pienso en ella! No hubo día que no lo hiciera… mientras estuve en Samara recuperándome, después en casa de la abuela… ¡Todo el tiempo la tenía en mi mente y corazón!

-Esperen… Shizuru, ¿Estuviste en Samara?

-Natsuki… yo… no quería decirte nada, no ahora… pero ¡Sí! También caí enferma de lo mismo que Reito, por eso ya no pude venir a verte como te había escrito en la carta hace aproximadamente 8 años. Por fortuna fue menos hostil conmigo la enfermedad y logre recuperarme en menos de 2 años.

\- ¡Y porque nadie me había comentado algo! Tan poca cosa representaba que ni avisarme pudieron…

-Cálmate Natsuki, no te dijimos nada porque el tío nos prohibió hacerlo, además… después ocurrió lo de Sergay y ya no surgió el momento para decirte. Al final, ambos se habían recuperado y fue innecesario el preocuparte.

Estaba a punto de volver a explotar, Shizuru y Ahn me habían ocultado todos estos años que también Shizuru había sido presa de un mal cardiaco. Sino lo hubieran detectado a tiempo, entonces no tendría ahora a Shizuru. Eso causo que me diera que cuenta que, no era momento de dudar, tenía que defender lo que yo y Shizuru sentíamos. Así que haciendo a un lado mi orgullo, deje mis reclamos y tome la palabra.

-Ahn… Shizuru… agradezco que quisieran protegerme de esa noticia, pero… así como querían hacerlo con el compromiso de Shizuru, estoy dispuesta a proteger mi amor hacia ti, Shizuru… puede que no lo entiendan, pero mientras me ames a mí, no me importa sacrificar… incluso mi vida para defender lo que sé es correcto.

Shizuru no soportó mi discurso, ya que al darme cuenta… me rodeo con sus brazos y en medio de su tenue llanto, me beso… sin importarle que Ahn nos viera. Cuando finalizamos el beso, Ahn pudo respondernos…

-Al parecer… no hay nada que pueda separarlas… Por un momento me recordaron a como cuando Sergay y yo nos enamoramos…

-Ahn…

\- ¡Jajajaja! Tal vez vaya a cometer una locura, pero… si funciona, hay altas probabilidades de que ninguna de ustedes dos tengan que desposarse…

~Cinco años después~

-¡Hija! Puedes escribirle un recado a tu hermano para comunicarle que la familia Takeda llegará esta noche a casa… Reito debió de haber llegado desde ayer, pero sabes cómo es de meticuloso en su trabajo.

-Si papá, solo deja acabo de terminar la que le mandaré a la abuela Shizuka y mando el recado con el mozo…

-Gracias Shiz, iré con tu madre… seguro aún no decide que vestido usará para la noche… ¡Ah! Y puedes ir a la caballeriza, al parecer todos sufrimos por alguna debilidad en esta casa.

-Si… no te preocupes, ahorita voy.

Las caballerizas de la mansión Fujino se encontraban alejadas de la casa principal, por lo que el trayecto era de 10 minutos a pie. Una vez entregada la carta para la abuela y el mensaje para su hermano al mozo, Shizuru se dispuso ir a buscar a la persona adicta a los caballos. Cuando llegó, no estaba "Silver" ni su jinete con él. Espero a que ambos llegarán y al cabo de 10 minutos de larga espera, los diviso que se acercaban.

Cuando "Silver" estuvo cerca de ella, Natsuki en un movimiento inesperado sujeto a Shizuru de la cintura y la subió a la montura junto a ella.

-Ara, al parecer… alguien no desea que llegue completa a la cena de esta noche.

-Discúlpame, pero verte ahí parada… me fue imposible traerte hacia mí.

-Perdonare a Natsuki, solo si me da un beso de disculpa…

\- ¡Shizuru! Alguien en la mansión podría vernos…

-Siempre podemos alegar que me entró algo en mi ojito…

\- ¡Contigo no se puede! Recuerda que Ahn, Masashi y Nina llegarán pronto… y "the princess" se enojará sino estamos presentables para la cena en la noche.

-Ara… Natsuki está diciendo que será mi culpa si mamá nos regaña.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso!

-Natsuki, ya lo sé… pero dentro de una semana irás a ver el negocio de papá a Estambul (+) y no sé cuándo nos veremos.

-Puedes acompañarme si quisieras Shiz, nuestro padre no se opondría.

-Lo sé, pero ya había quedado de visitar a la abuela después de la visita de Ahn y su familia.

-Está bien… pero sigue en pie que me alcances una vez que la abuela ya no te quiera de niñera en Kioto.

\- ¡Natsuki ikezu!

\- ¡Jajajaja! No te enojes Shizuru… sabes que todo esto lo hago para poder retribuirle a Ahn su ayuda, parte de lo que veré en Estambul es de lo que dejó Sergay en vida.

-Lo sé Nat, sabes… he estado pensando… que podrías ofrecerle a papá quedarte allá, y así por fin vivir por tu cuenta…

-Eso quiero plantearle en la cena… por eso quería que te fueras conmigo de una vez…

-Nat, prometo que lo haré una vez que vea como está la abuela… pero… toda esta conversación no la deslinda de su castigo, lady Kruger…

-Por supuesto que no, Lady Fujino "de Kruger".

Esa noche, en la fiesta del cumpleaños número 16 de Natsuki, Ahn habló en privado con mi padre y Masashi, donde decidieron en común acuerdo que ella se casaría con el Dr. Takeda. No sé qué habrán hablado ni como los convenció, pero era una deuda que tanto Natsuki y yo teníamos que saldar con mi prima, aunque ella no nos hubiera pedido nada.

Desde entonces, cada cierto tiempo Natsuki iba y venía a distintas ciudades para poder administrar la herencia que Sergay le había dejado a su familia. Y lo hacía más seguido desde que Ahn había descubierto que se encontraba embarazada, y aunque el Dr. Takeda o incluso mi padre o Reito podían ayudarla, Natsuki hablo con ella para que permitiera hacerlo.

Yo recientemente le había escrito a Ahn, que iría una temporada a ayudarla una vez que el bebé naciera, y pesé a la negativa de ella, tuve que recurrir a Masashi, para que me diera su aprobación y ayudar a su esposa en esos momentos.

La única petición que recibimos de mi prima, días después de la cena de cumpleaños de Nat, era que no reveláramos nada de nuestra relación. Ella no quería que nos tratarán con desprecio o hicieran alguna barbaridad con nosotras, y respetamos dicha petición los últimos 4 años, pero tanto Natsuki como yo decidimos que, si bien no podíamos estar como pareja cerca de nuestra familia, y que los demás lo aceptarán, teníamos que buscar una alternativa.

Por lo que la ida a Estambul de Natsuki, no solo sería para ver los negocios de Ahn, ni de mi padre, sino que también aprovecharía para buscar una casa y poder mudarnos allá. Sabía que igual sería difícil, pero lejos del yugo familiar, a varios kilómetros de distancia, podríamos sobrellevarlo mejor. Mientras Natsuki y yo nos amemos, los problemas no importarían, porque estando junto a ella, toda mi vida estaría completa…

*Ciudad ubicada en la zona sureste de Rusia.

+Ciudad más grande de Turquía.


End file.
